Salvation Front
thumb|300px|Ein normaler Rekrut der Salvation Front, im Hintergrund der Anführer [[Marcus]] Die Salvation Front ist eine Organisation aus Tales of the Rays. Allgemeines Die Salvation Front ist eine Organisation aus Rebellen, die sich gegen die Herrschaft der Premierministerin Gefion stellen. Diese Menschen glauben, dass hinter der Aegis der Rest der Welt liegt, wie etwa das Land Bifröst, und wollen daher hinter den Schutzschild gelangen. Gefion bemüht sich aber mit allen Mitteln darum, die Aegis zu erhalten. In Wirklichkeit ist die Salvation Front von Gefions Verbündeten Phillip Reston und einem nicht weiter erwähnten Friesel gegründet worden, um die Wurzeln der Rebellion an einem Ort zu vereinen und sie besser unter Kontrolle zu haben. Nachdem Phillip jedoch sich selbst exoflektierte, woraus Phantom entstand, wurde er krank, weshalb Phantom seine Position einnahm. Phantom tötete daraufhin Friesel und teilte seinem und Phillips gemeinsamem Mirrite, Marcus Grimm, die Position als Anführer zu. Durch Phantoms Einfluss verselbstständigte die Salvation Front sich immer mehr und verlor ihren ursprünglichen Zweck, die Rebellion an einem Ort zu halten. Phantoms tiefster Wunsch als eine verzerrte Version von Phillip, der in Mileena Weiss (Gefion) verliebt ist, ist es, eine neue Welt für sich und sie zu erschaffen. Mitglieder Die Salvation Front besteht aus zahlreichen Rekruten, deren Namen nicht bekannt sind. Hierbei handelt es sich um Menschen aus der einfachen Bevölkerung, die gegen Gefion aufbegehren und sie als "Hexe" bezeichnen. Nachdem diese Menschen die Erinnerungen ihrer Originale erhalten haben und wissen, dass es Gefion war, die die originale Welt vernichtet hat, wollen sie die Welt zurückholen, die Gefion ihnen genommen hat. Der einzige namentlich bekannte Rekrut ist Rook, der Marcus treu ergeben ist und sich für ihn sogar mit den Helden zusammenschließt. Leon Magnus hat sich der Salvation Front unfreiwillig angeschlossen, da er durch eine Geisel erpresst wird. Kanonno Earhart ist kein direktes Mitglied der Salvation Front, sondern vielmehr ein Gast unter der Obhut von Marcus. Abseits von den normalen Rekruten besteht die Salvation Front aus hochrangigeren Mitgliedern, die oft selbst exoflektierte Nexus sind. Führende Positionen Gegründet wurde die Salvation Front von einem Mann namens Friesel (oder Feisel, das Spiel selbst ist sich nicht einig) und Phillip. Nach Phillips Erkrankung übernahm Phantom die Position von Phillip, ersetzte ihn also von den meisten Rekruten unbemerkt. Er tötete Friesel und setzte Marcus an seine Stelle. Dass Phantom für den Tod von Friesel verantwortlich war, war jedoch nicht einmal Marcus bekannt. Four Shadow Generals Die Four Shadow Generals bestehen aus Mithos Yggdrasill, Dist the Reaper, Richter Abend und Chester Burklight, die allesamt eigene Ziele verfolgen, sich aber aufgrund von Phantoms Versprechen der Salvation Front angeschlossen haben. Alle vier konnte Phantom mit dem Versprechen anlocken, dass er Tote wieder zum Leben erwecken kann. Richter ist derjenige, der in der Abwesenheit von Marcus die Salvation Front angeführt hat. Chester tauchte vermutlich als Doppelagent bei den Helden unter, von denen ihm die meisten vertrauen. Andere wiederum erahnen, dass er ein Verräter sein kann. Omega-Nexus Die Omega-Nexus gelten nicht als tatsächliche Mitglieder der Salvation Front, obwohl nicht auszuschließen ist, dass einige von ihnen sich Phantoms Plänen freiwillig angeschlossen haben. Der erste bekannte Omega-Nexus ist Marian Fustel, die gegen ihren Willen gefangen gehalten wurde und an ihrem Zustand zu sterben droht, bis die Helden ihr einen Armreif anfertigen können, der ihre Kräfte als Omega-Nexus unterdrückt. Der zweite bekannte Omega-Nexus ist Raine Sage, die sich freiwillig in die Obhut der Salvation Front begibt, da es ansonsten zu einem unter Umständen aussichtslosen Kampf zwischen Lloyd Irving und Phantom gekommen wäre. Sie kann aber gerettet werden und mit dem Armreif, der auch ihre Kräfte als Omega-Nexus unterdrückt, den Helden aktiv zur Seite stehen. Fünf weitere Omega-Nexus werden in Kapitel 14 "Lies and Truth: World of Deception" offenbart. Sie befinden sich in der Gefangenschaft von Phantom. Es handelt sich hierbei um Regal Bryant, Karyl Sheeden, Ruca Milda, Illia Animi und Rowen Ilbert. Tales of the Rays Die Salvation Front tritt bereits im Prolog "A Land of Beginnings and Light" in Erscheinung. Ein Schiff der Salvation Front Ix Nieves und Mileena im Meer treiben und rettete die beiden, die sich aus der Zerstörung ihrer Heimat Odanses durch einen Feuerregen hatten retten können. Hierbei treffen die beiden erstmals auf Marcus. Sie können sich unter der Obhut der Salvation Front eine Weile ausruhen, ehe sie weiter nach Sellund aufbrechen, um dem König von der Zerstörung Odanses zu berichten. Nachdem sie in Sellund erfahren, dass die Salvation Front die gegenwärtige Premierministerin Gefion stürzen will, obwohl sie lediglich versucht, die Aegis zu reparieren, erachten Ix und Mileena die Salvation Front fortan vorerst als feindlich gesinnt. Tatsächlich ist die Salvation Front selbst Schuld an dem Feuerregen, der Odanse vernichtete. Die Salvation Front zerstörte das System der Aegis, aus der aufgrund des Defekts mehrere Fragmente niederstürzten. Da die Aegis an dieser Stelle zerstört war, gelang es dem in der Leere tobenden Voidstorm, nach Tir Na Nog vorzudringen. Von da an begannen die "Träume vom Ende der Welt", die alle Einwohner von Sellund plagen, da der Voidstorm ihnen die Erinnerungen ihrer Originale als Träume bringt. In Kapitel 2 "A World of Cryas and Eleth" werden die Helden von Marcus angegriffen, was nur dank des Eingriffs von Sophie mehr oder weniger glimpflich ausgeht. Ix und Mileena berichten danach Gefion, dass die Salvation Front entgegen ihrer Erwartung doch sehr aktiv geworden ist. Von einer noch höheren Aktivität berichtet Gefion den Helden dann in Kapitel 5 "A World of People and Spirits", nachdem die Salvation Front eine Militärbasis in Sellund angegriffen hat. In Kapitel 6 "A World of Four Heroes and God Eyes" treffen Ix und Mileena erstmals auf Leon Magnus, der sich als Nexus herausstellt. Die beiden sind angesichts dessen verwirrt, da sie seine Existent so interpretieren, dass die Salvation Front selbst ebenfalls Mirrists beschäftigen muss. Marcus legt den beiden danach ans Herz, Gefion direkt danach zu fragen, wenn sie ihren Lügen nicht weiter Glauben schenken wollen. Ix beginnt hier, an Gefion zu zweifeln, da er ihre tatsächlichen Beweggründe nicht kennt. Erhöhte Aktivitäten der Salvation Front sind in Kapitel 8 "A World of Heroes and Lenses: The Abducted Mirrist" der Grund für Rutee Katrea, Ix und Mileena darum zu bitten, mit ihr nach Stahn Aileron zu suchen, der ebenfalls ein Nexus sein sollte. Sie finden ihn rechtzeitit, werden aber dennoch von der Salvation Front bedroht. Als die Helden sich bei den Einwohnern des Kontinents nach der Salvation Front umhören, erfahren sie, dass nur in höchsten Tönen von der Organisation gesprochen wird, da die Rekruten Monster vernichten und den Leuten der Stadt geholfen haben, eine eigene Bürgerwehr aufzustellen. Gleichzeitig können die Helden nicht daran zweifeln, dass die Salvation Front aus ihnen noch unbekannten Gründen Nexus entführt. Bei dem Versuch, einem Gespräch von Salvation-Front-Mitgliedern zu lauschen, wird Mileena entdeckt und von Marcus in die Hauptbasis der Salvation Front gebracht. Im darauffolgenden Kapitel "A World of Heroes and Lenses: Bonds of Friendship" erfährt Mileena in ihrer Gefangenschaft schließlich, dass die Salvation Front nicht explizit nach Nexus sucht, sondern nach Omega-Nexus. Ihre Mitgefangene Marian ist ein solcher. Die Helden tun sich mit Leon zusammen, um Mileena und Marian zu befreien, was einen angestrengenden Kampf nach sich zieht, in dem die Helden erstmals dem verschleierten Phantom begegnen. In Kapitel 9 "A World of Mana and the Two Chosen: The World's Fate" wird offenbart, dass die Salvation Front in ihren Reihen einige Nexus hat, die bewusst mit der Organisation zusammenarbeiten, um ihre persönlichen Ziele zu erreichen. Es handelt sich hierbei um die von Marcus als Anti-Nexus bezeichneten Kämpfer, die sich aus Mithos, Richter, Chester und Dist the Reaper zusammenstellen. Im nachfolgenden Kapitel 10 "A World of Legends and Origins" wird trotz eines defekten Kaleidoscopes eine weitere Exoflection erzeugt, was der Salvation Front zu verdanken ist. Hierbei ist zu erkennen, dass sie erneut versuchte, zeitliche Indifferenzen zu erzeugen, da diese die von ihnen benötigten Omega-Nexus erschaffen können. In Kapitel 11 "A Guidepost of Shimmer and Chaos" wird die Salvation Front außerordentlich aktiv. Die Helden erfahren nicht nur, dass ihr Kindheitsfreund Phillip Teil der Salvation Front sein soll, sondern auch, dass er und Gefion von der Salvation Front entführt wurden. In Kapitel 12 "A Consequence of Truth and Betrayal" greift die Salvation Front unnachgiebig die Helden an, da es die Aufgabe der Rekruten ist, an Ix' Mirrage zu kommen. Sie attackieren auch die Heimdallr, wovon Marcus offenbart, dass dies seine Schuld ist. Marcus erzählt den Helden im Gegenzug davon, dass Gefion in einem Gefängnis hoch oben im Norden ist. Als die Helden sie erreichen, berichtet Gareth Outrigger davon, dass zahlreiche neue Kontinente exoflektiert wurden, was durch die Hand von Phantom aus der Salvation Front geschehen ist. In den nachfolgenden Kapiteln versuchen die Helden, den Plan der Salvation Front zu verhindern, der jedoch vorrangig Phantoms Plan ist: Er sammelte Omega-Nexus und das Anima der fremden exoflektierten Welten, um die derzeitige Welt zu vernichten und eine neue Welt für sich und Mileena zu erschaffen. Kategorie:Tales of the Rays Kategorie:Organisationen